Harry Potter in Equestria
by Foster118
Summary: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Harry potter but I did come up with this story for Harry because how good his is in magic but this way in his Six year at Hogwarts School but then Harry have find away to come to this world that it's called Equestria. Hope it ok but please Read & Reviews thanks Hope you Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Planet Earth, Hogwarts , Gryffindor.**

In the Gryffindor tower Harry, Ron, Hermione was on there way to see Professor Dumbledore to ask about some think. but on their way to see him Ron and Hermione have to go and See Professor Filius Flitwick about some magic charm so Harry have to go on by him self. But as Harry was walking to Dumbledore Office to see way the Professor went.

Harry was thinking on the way to the Professor was" What do Professor Dumbledore want me for now. But Harry was only Thinking about but in his way was Professor Spane who said to him" On your way to see Dumbledore Potter". And Harry who Said back was" Yes I am Spane". As Harry got around the Professor who hate his Dad James Potter from his time as a student in his year.

As Harry got to Dumbledore Office as his knock on it Dumbledore said" Please Come in Harry". As Harry open the door to Dumbledore Office room Harry ask him" What do you want with me this time professor". As Dumbledore got up from his chair and walk over to him and said" Harry as you are my best my time away from Hogwarts that I have fine this Spell that I like you to try because your magic is one of the best I have seen after Tom". As Harry look at Dumbledore an then Dumbledore pet bird and Said" what this Spell then Professor?". As Dumbledore went over to his desk and pull out a book what is called Harder Magic in the world was on the first part of the book with Dumbledore name on the back sign by a person Harry do not know at tall.

Dumbledore" Right Harry this book I got was a nice Gift from a friend I meet but I did tell her about you and how powerful you are in magic so she let me his this book so I can git it to you but I must warn you Harry this book have every every powerful spell no one done at tall but if I was you i would start reading it. but I will be helping you from tomorrow morning after Breakfast ok now of you go Harry I see you in the hall at dinner ok".

...

Equestria, Canterlot, Royal Castle, Thou Room.

As a white Alicorn name Princess Celestia was sitting on a gold chair was looking over her and her Sister who was on the moon but she know that in about seven mouth time that she will be back but as Nightmare Moon but see will need six new pony that can hell the power of the Element of harmony. As her faithful Student a Purple unicorn name Twilight Sparkle with is a powerful in her magic as well but one human from a planet called Earth A person called Dumbledore said that his Student Harry James Potter was every good in flying and using his magic but she hope to see him one day if his can get the right spell she tall Dumbledore.

As a knock came to the door to the thou room.

Princess Celestia" Pease Do come in Twilight". As twilight went in t royal guard shout the doo for her and Twilight ask the Princess one thing in her mind was" Princess if it true that I might not be the only powerful unicorn in Equestria if this pony name Harry come here" as she said it she only look at the window that show all of Equestria from the thou room it was a every nice view from there. As Princess Celestia Look her number one student and said" That is true Twilight but I do hope he do come in time before my sister return home".

...

Hogwarts next Day.

As the Gryffindor may their way to the grand hall to get some breakfast Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Gerage was all talking to it other but Harry was still ready his book that Dumbledore gave to him on Tuesday afternoon but after Ron and Hermione said their good bye to him Harry may his way to Dumbledore office room to start his training on tis book from his new friend Princess Celestia.

As harry got to his office his open the door to see if the professor was in and his was just behind him and said" Ah Harry come to start you lessen with me then" but Harry Said back" Yes I am Professor" but Dumbledore Said" Good now let being show we Harry my boy". Harry" yes professor from page on or the other pages in this book?". Dumbledore" From the page said hard Spell." " ok sir" Harry said and as his got the page professor said so and he start using his magic as he using Dumbledore sore something on the floor where Harry is as Harry Light Got better and better Dumbledore have to clos his eyes so he can not get bind from Harry magic but as his open hen again Harry is no longer in his room or the book as well.

...

Equestria, Canterlot Royal Ground.

As a Dark green Alicorn with a Ten point Star with the night sky as it backround as a cutie mark his mane and tail are dark colour Rainbow in going in the right way and the other one back way. but As Harry open his eyes and said" Ok no more magic from you book hmm I wonder I am". As Harry got up on to four leg and start walking like he is use to it. As A purple Unicorn went by but stop right I the way and said" hi my name is Twilight Sparkle. What is your?". Twilight said to Harry who said back to her" I am Harry James Potter and I am looking for this Pony called Princess Celestia if that her name?" As Twilight look at the Dark Green Alicorn and said" Sore Please follow me Harry". As Harry followed Twilight to the thou room door the guard open it for them and their look at the New Alicorn then back to Twilight before their close the Door for them.

Twilight" Princess this Alicorn said he is looking for you". But as Harry was looking at this W Alicorn pony who is named Princess Celestia who said" so you must be Professor Dumbledore Student Harry Potter am I Right?". Harry who only nod to say yes to her" Right Twilight Harry here who is a Alicorn as well will be my adopt Son for now on so please be can to him and Harry if you like you can call me mother or Aunt Celestia ok". Harry" Ok Mum. As Twilight Look at Harry and Celestia who said" Twilight my Faithful student you will be my number one Student at all time and right now we must get some dinner and then sleep and Harry you can sleep in my sister room for now before she returns to us". "OK princess". Twilight and Harry said.

As all three of them when to get some dinner after that princess Celestia show Harry to her sister room so his can get some sleep.

As Harry got in to the room it look every nice as well but as his May his way to the bed and got on it his turn off the light so he can get to sleep.

...

This is Foster118 hope you like this Chapter please Reviews and you guys soon. Bye for now. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Equestria, Canterlot, Royal Castle year 999 - PBNM post before Nightmare Moon

As The Princess was talking to Twilight and spike about who Harry real mother was.

Twilight" Princess why is Harry a Alicorn for I only thought that you and your Sister and Cadance was the lest Alicorn in Equestria?". As Twilight was waiting so Celestia can say the right ward to tell her but as the same time Celestia was looking at the view of Canterlot to Ponyville but Celestia got was she was thinking of back when her Sister Luna became Nightmare moon. Princess Celestia" Twilight the reason Harry is a Alicorn it because Nightmare Moon is his Mother but so it Luna because after all Luna is Nightmare Moon".

For Twilight see was in shock about Harry mother is Nightmare that mean in one point back in time that Night was good before she turn bad again Celestia but for Harry Celestia have to send Harry away from Equestria so Harry can learn to talk and fly and start using magic as well in a school that Harry was one off the best in the school have never seen before but now that Harry back can his Help twilight and maybe her new friends if she can stop reading.

some where on Earth at the same time.

Harry godfather Sirius Black was looking at this book the one Harry was using in Dumbledore office in one of the morning before but Black was looking at the spell Harry have use so his did as well but this time as Black find him self back out from the magic he use on this spell.

Equestria, Princess Luna room/Harry at the mention

As Harry got up and said light on but there was a unicorn pony in the colour black his mane & tail was colour is a blackish grey colour and his cute mark was a dog. but Harry now this pony every well it his godfather Sirius Black but Harry do not know that his was a great friend to Nightmare his mother but he will soon. but Harry have to do something about his godfather so he did one thing on his mind" Guard" Harry have to say it one because he have to. As the door open to Luna bedroom a guard walk and ask" Harry why did you call us for you know I am one of Princess Luna guard and Celestia as well?". But Harry only point a hoof at the pony on the floor in front of him but Harry" I know tis pony every well he is my Godfather Sirius Black I think he need to get to the h ".but the guard only nod to Harry and he use his Magic to send him an Black to the Canterlot h wing for now.

As Harry went in to the bathroom to get clean up and ready for the new day to begin for him and not being at Hogwarts but now he is free from that school and can start a happier life here.

As Harry went down to the hall to have breakfast with Twilight, Spike, Princess Celestia and a pink Alicorn as well who Harry do not know yet and As Harry sat down next to spike. Princess Celestia" Harry this here is my n Princess Canada and Cadance this is Harry son of Nightmare Moon". As Cadance was shock as well and Harry to was Shock that his real mum is this Nightmare moon pony who Harry don't know to well. but Cadance have to say" Aunt Celestia I though that Night was bad all the time again you when you are younger Aunty Celestia?". But before Celestia said something like" Aunt Celestia why did you not tell me this before?". As the two Alicorn Harry and Cadance was just wait to hear what Princess Celestia have to say now.

But before even Celestia can say her awareness to them the Royal Guard Captain Shinning armour came in.

Shinning" Princess this Unicorn pony Your Godson have fine earlier today have awake he said that he is looking for his Godson Harry potter and I have to guess that is you next to spike it is?". As Harry nod to him and said back to Captain armour" yes he is my godfather from Earth not as in earth but with a capital E". As Everypony look at Harry in confused but he left in a rust to the Canterlot Royal Hospital wing where Sirius is at.

But Twilight and Spike followed Harry to see this Pony her brother said to them when they all got to the Royal Hospital wing one of the Doctor show them to his room. When Harry went in first then Twilight and Spike but them the two princesses as well was in the Room looking at this black leather colour unicorn who Harry said is Sirius black.

Sirius" Harry my boy look at you a pony but with wing's and unicorn horn that make it a wing's Unicorn pony is it?". As Sirius look around the room he is in he can see anther two Wing's unicorn pony and a unicorn pony and a baby Dragon as well who was looking right at him." Harry who are your new friends here then?". As Harry start to in his like this" Sirius this dragon here is Spike." Hi" and the unicorn one next to him is Twilight." Hi there". but the white Pony " Hello there Mr Black I am Harry Aunt but you can called me Princess Celestia and this is my n Princess Canada". "Hi". As Sirius now know all the pony but he ask Princess Celestia" Why are you my godson Aunt for I only thought that my friend James an Lilly potter are his mum and dad that I can tell for a long time".

when Celestia got awareness she said" That it because I send him away in the first place to you two friend so he can curry on the name of potter I meet James before he is a nice human to talk to and kind as well show was Lilly too but Sirius how are they bout because I not seen them in a every long time. but as Cadance look at Harry to see a sad face on because he do not like the next part but Cadance walk over to him and ask" Harry why are you sad for?" but Sirius said" That is because his parents/ my friends James and Lilly Potter got murder when Harry was a baby that why he do not know his parents. But the guy who murder he parents was name lord Voldemort/ _Tom_ Marvalo _Riddle the bad person everyone in in the magic"._

Even Twilight can now tall that Harry, Celestia, Cadance look upset about it. as a Doctor came in with some paper he part it to the Princess so she can sign it to tall that Sirius Black can come out of the hospital" Mr Black you are know free to leave the Hospital when every you are ready to go and in Enjoy you day sir" as the Doctor left the room to get back to his job around the Hospital.

When Sirius got out of the bed and to all four hoof but fall right down on to the but he try again but this time with some balance now he have got it he start to walk on four but when he walk on two lags not four. By the time all five of them got to the Royal castle Sirius can now have a get life then in the magic then on Earth.

later on in the day Sirius was in he own room that is next door to Twilight guess room in the royal castle to get some sleep like the other pony in the castle.

...

hope you enjoy the Chapter I have may Harry the son of Nightmare moon/Luna because I just feel like to for the next Chapters on the way Sirius, Harry, Spike, Twilight will ne going down to Ponyville but first it will only be Twilight an Spike but Harry will be there later on in the Chapter. hope you Enjoy. bye for now from FOSTER118


End file.
